Never The Same
by InvisibleSecrets
Summary: Tris Prior is back home in Chicago, after being in Afghanistan as a medical doctor in the army. When she comes back, she realizes things are going to be different from now, people change as well as the accident that happened. Will she be able to go back to what she loves to do? Will she reconnect with loved ones? Will her new and old friends help her get through everything?
1. Do it by Myself

It is an early Wednesday and I had just come back from Afghanistan a few weeks ago. I missed it. I really did, but in other ways I didn't. I didn't know why I missed it, I just, I don't know. I couldn't think about it, thinking about made it too hard.

I am currently driving my best friend/sister to work, she works in this hospital in town. Dauntless hospital or something. I wasn't really listening when she told me about it and asked me if I could drive her to work this morning, since I must get to work myself.

I work at a tattoo parlor here in Chicago. I couldn't go back to medicine, not after what happened in Afghanistan. I just can't, it's too painful.

I slow down the car when I see the other cars slowing down in front of me. Few meters longer, the car is fully stopped.

"God I'm gonna be late." Christina says. My best friend/sister.

"I thought you said your shift started at 9." I reply, looking at the clock in the car that says 08.36.

"Yeah it does, but I just want to be there early." She replies and I nod. I get it, she has always been a person that would rather come before the time than later.

I look out the window and look towards the sky. It's blue with a few white skies. It looks calming. I used to look up at the sky in Afghanistan too, it helped me calm down every time something hectic was going on.

"Tris you see that?" Christina asks me breaking me out of my thoughts. I turn around and look at her pointing at something out through the window.

"What?" I ask her back.

"The ambulances. There must have been an accident. Come on let's go." She says opening the door.

"Chris I can't just leave the car here."

"Yes, you can. Now come on." She says and jumps out of the car. I park the car and follow her. Running after the ambulance.

"Miss, you can't be here." The police officer says to her as we come to the accident.

"Sir, this is my sister and we are both surgeons." She replies and the officer nods and let us pass.

This is one of the reasons I can't go back to medicine. Everyone is running in opposition direction, while I freeze. I can't move.

There is one car totally crashed and is now stuck against the bridge post and the other car is turned upside down.

"Hey! Tris, you can't freeze, they need your help!" Christina shouts to me and I look at her and then back to the scene. I nod and run over to one of the ambulance with two paramedics working on one of the victims

"Her BP is dropping." Says one of the paramedics. This one has blond hair.

"I can't find a pulse. I'm losing her." Says the other one. This one though has brown hair.

I go over to them and push the one with brown hair away and start doing CPR.

"I need a crash cart or a defibrillator." I say as I continue doing CPR.

"Here." The one with brown hair says.

"Charge to 200." I say and she gives it to me. "Clear." And I shock her.

"Pulse?" I ask and the blond hair one shakes her head. "Charge to 300. Come on." I shock her and ask her again about pulse.

"Yes. BP is coming up. "She says.

"Okay drive to the nearest hospital, I don't know how long she is going to be stable and I would need an ultrasound to find out more about the internal bleeding, but I can't do that until I get to a hospital." I say and they nod.

I jump into the ambulance, with the brown haired paramedic and the blond one starts driving.

"I need an oxygen mask." I say, she nods and gives on to me. I put it on the victim and start looking for any external bleeding. Nothing that I find, not too important right now away. The I start feel her abdomen. It feels rigid. That's not good.

"What's your name?" The brown haired girl asks. I stop feeling and look at her. My name should be the last of her concerns. This girl might be 18-20 years old and might be dying for all we know, and she is asking about my name.

"Tris. My name is Tris, I need you to help me check if she has any bad external bleeding or not."

"I am Melanie." She replies and I nod.

"Dammit, I am losing her. I need to intubate."

"Here." Melanie says and I nod.

"Hospital is 1 minute away."

"Okay, I got it. What's her BP?"

"90/60."

"It's too low."

I keep look at Melanie and she looks at me. The doors to the ambulance open and I jump out.

"Female, about 18 years old, intubated, shocked twice, last checked BP 90/60, not any external bleeding I could find too important, but there is definitely internal bleeding, her abdomen is rigid. Multiple fractions most likely."

"Okay we got it." I look up and see a man with dark black hair, maybe around 27 maybe.

"She is my patient." I say as I run in with the patient.

"Go to trauma room 2." Someone shouts.

"We should have a neuron consult." I say as we get into trauma room 2."

"Do you know if there is any internal bleedings elsewhere?" This guy asks me. I shake my head and a nurse comes in and takes over the squeezing, the only thing that is keeping my patient alive.

"Page neuron." The other darker hair doctor say and another nurse nods. I walk around the table and starts feeling around on her abdomen.

"Her abdomen doesn't feel right." I say and he nods.

"We should get her up to CT or tomography." He says and I shake my head.

"How long is the waiting line?"

"Depends." He says.

"I don't want to take a risk. I know there is an internal bleeding now. If you have an ultrasound we could see how much bleeding there is." He nods and gives me the ultrasound. I look at the ultrasound and see the bleeding. It's in the liver. "What's your specialty?"

"Cardio." He replies and I nod. He can help operate. Good.

"Hey Zeke." I look up and see another man around the same age. Ocean blue eyes, brown shaggy hair, he does look really good, and let's not even get started with his body, damn, you can see his muscle flex as he opens the door, damn, he must really work - God, Tris, you just met him, you don't even know his name. Slow down, plus he probably has a wife already, he must have, just look at him.

"Why don't you want to take him up for a tomography or a CT. It's more clear if we take her up." Zeke, I guess his names is, says.

"What have we got?" Ask another guy coming into the room. He looks just like Zeke, just shorter and maybe younger. "And who are you?"

"Because, I know what we are dealing with by just feeling her abdomen and just look at the ultrasound. She needs operation now, or she is going to bleed out." I reply Zeke.

"Yo Zeke, Chris is paging me, do you need a consult?" The good looking guy asks. God I really suck with nicknames.

I turn to look find Zeke looking at me and I look back at him. "What?" 

"Do we need a consult?" He I nod.

"I said that didn't I?" I ask and he nods.

"I just - never mind." He says and I nod.

"Since when do you take orders from strangers?" The shorter version of Zeke asks.

"Who are you?" Zeke asks me.

"You are wondering who I am when we have a patient who is bleeding to death?" I ask and he nods. "Tris. I am Tris. A 27 year old surgeon, okay?" I ask and he nods.

"What hospital do you work at?" The shorter version of Zeke asks. I turn to look at him and then the good looking guy next to him.

"Can you give me the okay, so I can get to the OR?" I ask him and he nods.

He does his examination, while I look at Zeke and the younger version of him.

"I don't work at a hospital, not anymore." I say and they all stop.

"You are not allowed to operate on this person if you don't work at a hospital anymore." Zeke says and I look at him.

"She is my patient and I will finish with her, I can deal with the consequences afterwards. Now, neurosurgeon," I start and he looks at me, "can I get up to surgery now?" He nods and I nod.

"Zeke, right?" I ask and he nods. "Are you going to help me, or do I have to do this by myself?"

"We need a CT." He says and I shake my head.

"No we don't, you can feel the bleeding, plus you saw it on the ultrasound. Please I don't want to lose another one." I say and he nods. "Lead the way."

\- PAGE BREAK -

"Great work in there." Zeke says as we come out from the OR after the eight hour surgery we had.

"Thank you, you weren't so bad yourself. I thought you might leave after the cramp you got in your hand, three hours ago." I say and he laughs.

"How did you know what would happen when we came into the OR?" He asks and I look at him.

"I -" I start, but I am soon interrupted.

"Since when do you let people you don't know operate on patients?" Asks this guy coming toward us.

"Sir - "Zeke starts, but I cut him of.

"Tris Prior." I say and put my hand out to shake his.

"Tris Prior." He says again, shaking my hand, trying to remember where he heard the name before. "You are Christina Silver's sister, right?"

"Yes, I am." I reply.

"Nice to meet you, Max Williams." He says and I nod.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I reply and he nods.

"I heard you did fabulous work in there, too bad I can't get you to work for me." He says and I laugh.

"Sorry, I guess I need a break, I just, it's too painful." I reply and he nods.

"I understand, take your time, but if you ever want a job here, please let me know." He says and I smile.

"Will do Sir." I say and he nods to me than Zeke and leaves.

"Well that was cool. What did he mean with the job part?" He asks and I look at him.

"Sorry Zeke, I need to go." I say. "What way is the emergency room?" He points to the right and I run towards it. When I get there, I go and find my things and go to the nearest bathroom. I change out of my scrubs and into the clothes I came here with. I walk out of the bathroom again and throw the scrubs away and take my phone out, then I call Tori. My boss at the tattoo parlor.

"Where are you?" Tori shouts at me as she picks up.

"Sorry, I was stuck in traffic and it turns out it was an accident, so I helped, then I got stuck in surgery. I really apologize Tori."

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"Yeah I am fine, I am coming down now though." 

"No don't worry, I will see you tomorrow instead." She replies and I smile. That's one of the reasons why I love her. She knows exactly when you need a break and she gives it to you.

"Thank you."

"Of course, see you tomorrow Prior." She says and ends the phone call. I smile.

I walk out of the hospital and find a cab and tell him to drive me to my apartment, when I get there I walk all the way to 5th floor and to apartment number 540 and unlock the door. I turn on the lights and head to the kitchen to start making an easy spaghetti and meat sauce.

When it's done, I eat and put the leftovers for Christina in the fridge. Then I go over to the couch, sit down, and turn on the TV.

My name is Beatrice Prior, shorted for Tris Prior. My parents are Andrew and Natalie Prior. I have a brother named Caleb. I worked as a medical doctor in the Army. I have brownish-blond hair and I don't have many curves, though I am not fat, I do exercise quite a lot. Anyways, I have always loved being a surgeon until the accident happened. I hate fashion, but Christina loves it and I don't have a boyfriend. That's me. For now.


	2. A Dream

The wind is blowing, it's bad. I doubt that this is going to turn out well. It's packed in here. Everyone is on top of each other. I know it's going to rain, and being up here is _kind of_ dangerous. Who I'm I kidding? It _is_ dangerous. When I took this job, I knew it was going to be scary and dangerous, but I never thought I would be this scared before. I have been through a lot doing this job - we all have, but I doubt that anyone has been this scared before. Which, by the way, is saying something. The helicopter is swaying and the seatbelts aren't working – if you can even call them that. It's in the middle of the night, we heard about the bomb some few hours ago, and they needed us to help the wounded. Everyone, though, are half asleep; so, I doubt we will be to too much help.

Two hours later, after the most horrible plane ride, we have come to the most chaotic place ever. Everyone is running around. I run over to the first person I see. A teenager. Around 16 I would say. Her arm is definitely broken, it's easy to see from far away, and her head. Her head is bad, blood running down her forehead.

I run over to her. She is crying, tears running down her cheeks, like a waterfall.

"Hey, let me help you with that." I say and she looks at me and I can quickly see that she doesn't understand me.  
Most people here don't speak English, so I am not surprised she doesn't. I put a bandage on her arm and move on to her head. It's bad, just looking at it, I know it needs stitches. It must hurt like f*ck. I take out a needle and a thread from my bag and start with washing her wound. She screams. I hate hurting these people – without any kind of medication to help them, but I keep reminding me that it's to save them; that always seems to help.

I finish sewing up her wound and move on to the next person. A mother with a child, I sit down and about to ask them 'where it hurts' when I hear and feel another explosion. I stand up, looking around. Walking out of the tent. I look up to the sky and see planes coming by. _We need to get away from here._ That's when everything turns black.

I wake up with a jolt. With my heart in my throat. Sweat running down my forehead. I look around. I am in my room. That was a dream. A _dream_ my a*s. I will be okay. I will be, one day. I look towards my nightstand and look at my clock. 4.26 AM. I know I am not going to fall asleep again, so I guess I'll just wake up now anyway. I could get some unpacking done.

I walk out of my room and into the bathroom. I take all my clothes off, put them in the laundry basket, and step into the shower. I turn the water on and take an icy cold shower. The cold water always helped my pulse to slow down.

When I am done, I wrap a towel around me and walk back to my room. I put on a pair of black panties with matching bra. Then I put on a pair of gray sweatpants and a loose black t-shirt.

I walk into the kitchen and make some coffee. When the coffee's done, I take a cup and walk out to the veranda. I sit down, taking a small sip of my coffee, and look out towards the city. It's dark outside. But I like the fresh air. The wind is blowing a little bit, but it's nice. It gives me time to think about the _"dream"_ – about everything that has happened the last few months. I really need to do something about it. I can't live like this anymore. I need sleep and there is no way it's just going to disappear in time. I need to do something to make it stop.

I sit outside until the sun wakes up. My shift doesn't start until 10, so I have some time before I need to get going. Not that I need to get ready, I have already put my clothes on for the day. No need to wear anything pretty, it's not like I going to a party or a hospital for that matter.

I walk back into the kitchen and look inside the fridge for some food. I find some yogurt and decide to eat that. I add some honey to it and sit down on at the island kitchen. That's when I notice a note from Christina.

 _ **Hey**_  
 _ **Thanks for the leftovers, it was amazing as usual. Ur car is in the parking lot, ur keys r in ur bag, I got the car back for u, ur welcome by the way, also, I'll be home for dinner, they needed me down at the hospital this morning, but I'll see u tonight. Love ya 3**_  
 _ **Christina**_

Oh well, my car is back. That's great. Though I wonder why they needed her this morning and what she means with 'morning' it's already pretty early. Which makes me think about my patient, I wonder how she is doing, though she isn't my patient anymore. She never was.

Our apartment isn't big. Three small bedrooms, one for Christina, one for me, and a guest room. We have one bathroom. The kitchen, living room, and the dining room are all in one. We also have a small little veranda. Our apartment isn't big, but it fits us perfectly. My brother usually comes over to visits, that's why we have a guest room. I didn't want him to live on the couch when he visited, plus the apartment looks _way_ nicer when he doesn't stay out here in the living room.

My brother lives in Cambridge, he graduated from Harvard university a few years ago, and now, he's working somewhere there. Don't know where or with what, the only thing I know is, he's over there doing his nerd things. It's only 14 hours with the car, so it's not that bad – could be worse, right? Right. Anyway, he has always been a nerd at school. Always. He is a few years older than me. He never agreed with me going into medicine, especially not in the army. So, when I told him I was coming home, he was jumping up and down with excitement. Maybe I'm exaggerating a little bit, but it wasn't far from that.

In elementary school, I didn't do that well. Everyone was expecting me to be amazing in school, which just made school worse for me. My mom is one of the best surgeons here in Chicago, and my dad is famous for his cooking skills. He is an amazing chef, and I am really, really, proud of him. I got my cooking skills from him.

When I didn't do well in school, it was a huge disappointment to my family, since my brother is older than me, and him excelling perfectly in school, I needed to be just as good as him, if not better, which really put the pressure on me. Plus, with my parents' reputation, it wasn't easy being little me.

Anyway, it wasn't until I reached high school I started pulling it together. I started doing my work and I worked towards my goal. The army. And that's what happened. I finished Med school and I joined the medical force and loved it. I probably still do.

My parents were happy when I choose medicine, but none of them liked the idea of me joining the army, but it wasn't their choice, it was mine. I did what I wanted and needed to do. I joined the army.

I finish my yogurt and throw it in the bin. I go to the bathroom, brush my teeth, then I put on some of my light makeup. I turn the lights off and walk into my room. There are boxes everywhere. Not that I have a lot of things, but I kept most of my old stuff at Caleb's so when he came here some few weeks ago, he brought it with him. Let's just say I have some unpacking to do.

After some few hours of unpacking, realizing that it's almost 10, I turn off the lights in my room,

grab my handbag. Then I check that I have my phone in my back pocket. Check. I head out to the parking lot and start driving to work.

When I get there, I walk in and see Tori already working on someone. I nod to her and she smiles at me. The shop doesn't seem too busy right now, so I go to the back and put my things in my locker. I grab my pencils and my sketch book and walk to the front, and I sit down and start drawing at my desk.

Tori finishes and the man pays for the tattoo and she comes over to me.

"Hey." She says and takes a chair and sits next to me.

"Hey." I reply.

"How are you? What happened yesterday?"

"I'm fine." I say and she smiles. "Yesterday, I was driving Christina to work, but then like I said we got stuck in traffic, she saw the ambulances and we went over to the accident scene and we helped them. We got to the hospital, it turned out the woman I helped needed surgery, so I wasn't just going to leave her, so I helped operate. We were done at 6, and that's when I called you."

"And you are okay after you operated and saw the scene and everything?" She asks and I nod.

"It felt like just any other day." I reply and she nods.

"Is Christina coming home for dinner tonight or is she staying late?"

"Coming home for dinner. Why?"

"Oh, just wondering." She says.

We hear the bell ring, realizing someone is coming. I look at Tori and she smiles at me.

"I'll talk this one." I say and she laughs. I walk over to the cashier and see a man with lots of tattoos.

"Hey." I say and he nods.

"I would want a tattoo." He says and I nod.

"Follow me." I tell him and walk towards my desk. Tori - who is still sitting at my desk, looks up when we come and she smiles.

"Hey, Eric." She says and he smiles back to her. "Another one?"

"Indeed." He says.

I tell him to sit down and he does. He tells me what he wants and I start working. We keep small talk during the whole time. Him asking me questions like 'if I am new to Chicago' and things like that. He seems like an all right guy.

After an hour and a half, I'm done. He pays for the tattoo and leaves the shop. I walk to the back and see Will. He's Christina's boyfriend, plus, he helped me get this job.

"Hey, Will." I say as I walk in and he looks up from his phone and smiles at me.

"Hey Tris," He replies. "how are you?"

"I am good and you?"

"I am good as well." He replies with a smile. "So, you guys are having a dinner party tonight, huh?" He asks and I look at him, raising an eyebrow at him.

"No, where did you hear that?" I ask him and he shows me his phone.

 **Chris: Dinner party at my apartment at 7, be there.**

"No, definitely didn't know about that." I tell him, giving him his phone back. "I'll check my phone, maybe she sent me a message." He laughs shaking his head.

I walk over to my locker and take my phone out of my bag. Looking over it, I realize I have some few messages from Caleb, and actually one from Christina.

 **Caleb - hey, how r u doing? Might be coming over next weekend with Cara, have some news to tell you.**

Well, that's interesting. News? I wonder what that is about. I quickly reply back, letting him know I am looking forward to hearing the news and seeing them both. Then I turn to look at Will and he looks at me.

"What?" He asks.

"What's going on with Cara and Caleb?" I ask. Cara is actually Will's sister. Small world huh? Caleb and Cara are dating. Which I just found out about.

"I don't know, did Caleb tell you anything?"

"Only that he and Cara might be coming over next weekend with news. Not that I know what kind of news." I tell him and he nods. I then open the message from Christina.

 **Chris - Hey! I have invited friends from work to come over for dinner since our shifts are over tonight, hope u r okay with it. Not that u can't cuz I have already invited them, sorry. I'll see u tonight. Love ya 3**

"Yep, there is going to be a party tonight or whatever you are going to call it." I say and Will laughs.

"That's gonna be fun." He replies and I nod. It really is. I'll probably go to bed pretty quick though, too tired to do anything. Went to bed too late and woke up too early, I guess that does make you sleepy.

 **AN: Hey people! Thank you so much for following and favoriting this story! It was incredible waking up with so many emails telling me people were following and favoriting this story, after only** _ **one**_ **chapter! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. I love reading your comments. I really appreciate those I have gotten so far.  
One more thing, I have decided that I will be trying to update on both Wednesday and Saturday. Anyway, have a nice day everyone :P  
Plus, for those who left a review, I will reply to them here:**

fictionlover

 **AC: I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well :) Thanks for reviewing.  
Guest: Thank you! I hope the same goes for this one :)  
Cinder Luna: Thank you! I will remember that I appreciate knowing what you think. Let me know if I it goes to fast.  
Coleybear805: I will keep that in mind when I continue writing, I hope this didn't seem that weird though, please let me know what you thought of this one :) Thanks for reviewing :)**


	3. Dinner Part 1

I walk up the stairs to my apartment. Stairs. Home. It all feels so unreal. Dreamlike. Unbelievable. I cannot believe I have a home. With Christina. That I am alive. I miss my friends in the army, but I am glad for the change. I needed that. I know that even though I have only been here for some few weeks, I know that this change – it was the best I could make for me. At this stage in life. Even though, I am having some difficulties dealing, moving back to Chicago was the best thing I could've done.

I unlock the front door and take my jacket off. It's early October already, so the cold is coming pretty quick. I walk into the living room, but quickly change directions, when I hear noises from the kitchen.

"I cannot believe you are having people over in less than half hour, and you still have no food." A person, I don't know, says, I don't recognize the voice.

"I don't cook, you should know that." That's Christina, definitely Christina.

"I know, that's why this is so hilarious." She replies laughing. "Oh, hey, you must be Tris. I am Marlene." I look at her. She has blond hair and is the same height as me and Christina, if not maybe a little bit taller than Christina. She looks about the same age as us and she is beautiful.

"Hey." I reply, not really knowing what to say. I look towards Christina and she smiles.

"Okay, so, this is Tris, Tris, this is Marlene. She works with me at the hospital as a general surgeon." Christina replies and Marlene nods.

"Hey Marlene, it's nice to meet you."

"You too, I have heard a lot about you." Marlene says smiling.

"Now, can you please help me with this cooking. People are coming in thirty minutes and I still haven't gotten anything ready yet." Christina tells me, freaking out.

"You haven't made anything?" I ask, not really understanding why she wouldn't make any food if people are coming in less than thirty minutes.

"No and yes. I tried, but I accidently burned everything. Now, please can you just help me! Please, you are like an amazing chef. I need your help." She says again and I laugh.

"Of course, what were you planning on making?" I ask.

"Just, I don't really know. I don't care what you make, just make something. Anything, for that matter."

"Okay, okay." I reply. I go over to the sink and wash my hands and start looking through the ingredients on the kitchen bench.

* * *

After half hour, later, I have made a Caesar Salad, which is currently in the fridge, some chicken wings, and some baked potatoes, which are still in the oven. People still haven't come yet, but I bet they will be here before I know it. Christina and Marlene have kept me with company the whole time, even been helping me a little bit.  
I have gotten to known Marlene also, she is 26 years old, and has a sister named Molly. She is also dating a guy named Uriah, whose brother I met yesterday. I think Zeke was his name. She has worked at Dauntless Hospital since she finished Medical school, and right now she is telling me how much she loves working at the Hospital.

Christina comes in after setting the table and smiles at us. "It's great knowing my sister and my best friend gets along." She says smiling.

It's refreshing to know that Christina is surrounded with wonderful people all the time, even when I was gone. I still haven't met everyone, but I know from just listening to Marlene talking just now, I know they are wonderful people.

"So, who is coming?" Marlene asks after she finishes speaking about her love for the hospital.

"You know, everyone at the hospital." Replies Christina.

"Everyone? I haven't made that much food you know." I say smiling, while Marlene laughs.

"Not literally everyone. That's not what I meant, but like everyone, I hang out with at the Hospital, plus Will." Christina replies smiling.

"I would believe you "hang out" with everyone." I reply smiling.

"I do, but like my really close friends." She says smiling. "You know what I mean."

"I do, I was just joking with you." I say laughing. "Did you set the table?"

"Yep, I did. It's all good."

"Is Bird coming?" Marlene asks.

"Yes, she is."

"Who is Bird?" I ask, no one in particular.

"Bridgette. She was at the accident place yesterday, remember? She has blond hair – "Christina says, but I cut her off.

"Oh, right, I remember. She was driving the ambulance."

"Great, now you know another person then." Christina replies smiling.

"Why did you invite her?" Marlene asks. "You know how Four doesn't like her."

"This party isn't for Four or anyone for that matter. I like Bird and she is nice to me, so I invited her. It's too late now anyway." She replies.

"Who is Four? And what's up between Bird and Four?" I ask, not understanding anything.

"It's a long story, short version, is that he, Four, – "Marlen started, but was cut off by someone ringing the doorbell.

"Well, I guess story time is over. Who wants to open the door?" Christina asks smiling.

Christina and Marlene walk over to the door, while I get the last off the cooking done. I keep wondering back to this Four guy and this Bird. Who names a guy "Four"? I know I wouldn't name someone a number. I have been through a lot and met many people, and never have I ever came across a person whose name is a number. Hopefully, he has a reason. Maybe, it's a nickname. I wouldn't know, but if his name is "Four", like the number, I am sure he gets a lot of questions about it, just so I am on the safe side, I don't think I will ask any question towards the name.

I take the baked potatoes out of the oven and put it on the kitchen bench. Following, I check the chicken wings, making sure they are ready. After making sure they are done, I take them out of the oven and put them next to the baked potatoes. I look around, the kitchen is a mess from Christina burning what she calls "food", not sure if you can really eat it, though. I guess cleaning the kitchen while I wait, is a good idea.

I start throwing away the burned "food", and start doing the dishes. I can hear everyone talking with each other. It reminds me of my workplace in the army. I miss my friends there. Most of all I miss –

"Tris!" I can hear Christina shouts, bringing me out of my thoughts. I wash and dry my hands and walk towards the living room. "So, this is my sister Tris. Tris, this is everyone."

"Hey." I say smiling, looking at everyone. My eyes find Will right away and he smiles at me.

"Hey." He says. "Did you speak with Caleb?"

"No?" I reply, not really knowing what he means with Caleb.

"Well, Cara called and they are expecting."

"Expecting? Are you serious?" I ask. I am all in for Caleb having children, but now? They started dating a year ago, it's a long time, but shouldn't they like, I don't know, get married first.

"It was a surprise for them both. I don't think Caleb, though, wanted to have children before they got married, if they even got married." Will replies. I nod. I agree. Caleb has talked about it before, about how he always wanted to do it in the right order, first marriage, then kids.

"Well, I guess I should give him a call later then. How is Cara with all of this?"

"She is ecstatic. She is really happy about all of this, and I think that's the only thing keeping Caleb sane right now. I think it might be a good idea, if you do call him later, yes." He replies smiling and I laugh. Yeah, that's probably right. Caleb is probably freaking out right now. It wouldn't surprise me, let me tell you that.

"Okay, now let me introduce you Tris." Christina says, breaking up my conversation with Will and I smile and nod at her to continue. "This here is Zeke – "

"Yep, we met yesterday." Zeke says and Christina smiles.

"Hey." I reply.

"This is Uriah, his brother – "

"Yep, I also met you yesterday." Uriah says. We shake hands and Christina moves on to that really handsome guy I met yesterday. I guess I need to stop calling him that.

"This is Four." Christina says. Four? The number guy? His name is Four? The really handsome guy, is named after a number? Oh, God.

"Hey." I say and shake hands with him.

"Nice to meet you." He replies smiling and oh god, his smile, I think a part of me just fell in

love. _Tris, get a grip!_ Right. Right. _Act normal._ Normal. Yes.

"Likewise." I reply smiling.

"You probably don't remember me, but my name is Bridgette, everyone just calls me Bird." Okay, so that's Bird. "I don't think I got a chance to introduce myself last time we met."

"No, I can't recall that. It's nice to meet you, I am Tris." I say smiling shaking her hand too.

'This is my sister Molly." Marlene says and I nod to Molly and shake her hand smiling.

"And this is Peter and Albert, but everyone calls him Al." Christina says looking at the two guys left. I nod smiling at them. "Lauren, Shauna, Fernando, and Lynn couldn't make it. They are on shift."

Everyone nod and they all start to get into a conversation with each other. I decide that I am no longer needed here and decide to continue doing the dishes.

Walking back into the kitchen, I start getting to work. A few minutes later someone comes in. I turn around and see Four standing in the doorway.

"Hey." He replies walking towards the chicken wings and the baked potatoes.

"Hey." I reply, turning back to the dishes.

"It smells amazing in here." I turn to look at him and smile. "When we have these dinners, or whatever you are going to call it, I usually make the food."

"Did you?" I ask.

"Yep, I did, now Christina told me I didn't need too." He laughs. "This looks amazing, though."

"Thank you, it's just some baked potatoes, a Caesar salad, and some chicken wings." I reply, looking back at the dishes.

"Do you need any help?" He asks coming towards me.

"No, I think I am almost done now." I reply," thank you, though."

"Should we eat?" Christina comes in, looking at me. I finish washing the last plate and turn to look at her and nod.

"Sure, let's eat." I reply. Walking over to the food and take it over to the table.

"Should I take anything?" Four ask.

"If you could take the Caesar Salad out from the fridge." I reply and he nods.

I walk towards the table and put the food down. After I sit down, Four comes in with the salad. I am now seated next to Peter and Marlene, Uriah is next to her, and then Zeke. Four is above me next to Bird and Molly, Christina is next to Will and Molly, and then Al and then back to Peter.

"It smells amazing." Molly says and I smile.

"That's good, I just hope it tastes as good." I reply.

"I bet." Four says smiling. I nod back and look around the table. I find Christina looking at me with a huge smile on her face, which automatically makes me smile as well. Everyone starts to take some food and passes it around, soon conversation is going on.

"So, what do you work as?" Al asks looking at me.

"Right now, I work as a tattoo artist." I reply, looking at him and he nods.

"Do you like drawing?" Four asks, and I turn to look at him.

"I do. I do love drawing." I reply nodding.

"But, you said you were a surgeon yesterday." Zeke says and I nod. "Which I do believe, by the way, you were amazing in the OR."

"Well, thank you. It's nice hearing that, and you guys have an amazing OR, I don't think I have worked in an OR that nice before." I reply smiling. "And yes, I am a surgeon. I recently came here, after I ..." I stop mid-sentence and look at Christina. What am I going to say? I came here because I couldn't handle the army anymore? No, I can't say that, because first, it's not true and second, well I would've loved to continue working there. I can't say that I was fried, or maybe I can, because well, my "boss" said I should take some time off, to sort everything out, kind off. But, no, that wouldn't be right either. "… after I – you know, it's just really complicated."

"Oh okay." He replies and looks toward Christina. I look at Christina and she gives me an apologetic look, and I give her a small smile.

I continue eating, looking down at my food. They are all talking about something. They all have a life here, and friends. I miss my friends. I _really_ miss my friends. But being here, I know it is good for me. I know it was a smart move, coming here. I just wish, I didn't come here because of the circumstances that are happening now.

"So, Tris, how long have you been here now?" I look up and find Four looking at me.

"Hmmm, a few weeks." I reply.

"You like it here?" He asks and I nod.

"Believe it or not, I grew up here." I say smiling. Enjoying the change of subject.

"You did, that's cool." He replies smiling and I smile back. "Is that how you know Christina?"

"Yes, we have been best friends since kindergarten." I reply, smiling at the memory of little me and Christina running around in my backyard. "And you? You lived here long?"

"Yes, I have. I guess half my life." He replies smiling and I laugh.

"Yep, that's a long time." I say smiling. "And you work as a Neurosurgeon?"

"Yes, I do. Both Molly and I." He replies and I look at Molly who nods.

"Really, that's nice. How long have you worked as one?" I ask.

"Well, after I finished medical school and my resident years, I specialized in Neuro. I haven't worked for that long, and I not that good – "He starts, but Molly cut's him off.

"That's a lie. He is the best Neurosurgeon at the whole hospital, if not the whole Chicago." Molly brags about Four and I smile.

"That's amazing. You enjoy it?"

"I love it." He replies smiling and I smile back.

 **AN:**

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I haven't been able to work on a lot (I guess that's why I not really feeling it), but I hope you all enjoyed it anyway. I have a lot of working and homework to do this week, so I don't know if I will be able to update on Saturday, but I'll try. Anyway, please review, favorite, and follow. Looking forward to hear everything you guys think about this chapter

 **FourSixfangirll:** Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well

 **Guest:** Hope this was as interesting

 **Cinder Luna:** Well, I try to make sure that there are non-grammatical errors, but I am still learning. I really suck at grammar though. Hope this chapter was good as well

 **Guest:** Thank you

 **It'sHardIKnow:** That was the point. It made me really happy reading your review. Knowing I manage to make it intense.

 **Guest:** Thank you Hope this one was good too

 **fictionloverAC:** I am not really sure if this was exciting or not, though I hope you enjoyed it


	4. Dinner Part 2

After eating dinner, we decided to just play some different card games. Christina and Will are currently doing the dishes, they told us we could start playing a game without them. We have already played Rummy and are now playing president and the slave. I am the vice president and Four is the president. I am winning now, though, so one time I _will_ beat him. Uriah, Zeke, and Bird are also playing, while the rest are either watching us or a football game. Uriah is the slave, Zeke is the vice slave and Bird is neutral.

I have one card left when Four say "I won." I look over at him and he shows me his hands and like everyone else can see, he has no cards left in his hands.

"What?" I ask and he laughs.

"And I thought you said you were going to beat me." He replies laugh and I shake my head.

"You had like more cards left than me just last round, what happened to them?" I ask and he smiles.

"It's called playing good." He replies with a smirk. I look at him and shake my head. I don't understand what, no, how he did that. Like how the hell is that even possible. To have about I don't know, maybe 10 cards in your hands and then suddenly, they just disappear. Just, gone.

"You might want to focus on your cards, instead of watching me." Someone whispers in my ear. I turn around and find Four smirking again and walking to the kitchen. Now, I am even more confused. I wasn't looking at him. Was I?

"It's your turn." Bird says to me, looking quite upset where she is sitting. I raise an eyebrow at her and shake my head. I don't think she likes me very much.

We continue playing until we all finish. Uriah is vice slave, Brid is the slave, and Zeke is neutral. When we finish, I stand up and walk towards the kitchen. I find Will, Christina and Four talking to each other and stop when I come in. I look at Christina and she smiles at me.

"Hey." She says and I smile at her.

"You guys don't need to stop on my accord, I'll leave." I reply and she shakes her head.

"No, sorry. We were just talking about something." Will replies and looks quickly at Four. I turn to look at him raising an eyebrow.

"It's nothing." He replies and I nod.

"Well, I was just going to tell Christina that I am going to bed." I tell Christina, looking at her.

"You don't want to watch a movie or something first?" She asks and I shake my head.

"No, I am going to take a shower and then call my brother, it will already be late by then." I say. It's already ten.

"You sure?" She asks, and I nod.

"Maybe, I'll come done when I finish speaking with Caleb and taking a shower." I reply and she smiles.

I walk out of the kitchen and smile at the others out in the living room.

"You already going to bed?" Marlene asks and I nod.

"I might come back done when I finish taking a shower and talking to my brother." I reply and she smiles and nods.

"Okay, good." She replies and I begin walking up the stairs.

When I finish taking a shower, I put on some comfortable clothes – a normal black t-shirt with some gray sweatpants. I move towards the bed taking my phone with me, so I can then dial Caleb's number.

"Hey." I hear Caleb says after the third ring.

"Hey." I reply smiling. It's nice hearing his voice again.

"How are you?" He asks.

"I am good. How are you? And Cara? How is she?" I ask.

"She is good and I am good." He tells me smiling. I know just hearing his voice, he is happy and it brings a smile to my face knowing he is happy.

"So, I talked to Will today…" I start and I can hear him laugh.

"Hmm, what did you find out?" He asks and now it's my time to laugh.

"Actually, I would want you to tell me that." I reply smiling and he laughs.

"Okay, well as you now know, Cara is pregnant." He says.

"I heard, and how is she with that?" I ask and I can hear him laugh.

"She is happy. Really happy." He says and I nod.

"What about you?"

"Aaah, now that's what you really want to hear," he says and I nod, even though he doesn't see me. "I am fine."

"Are you really?"

"I think so. You know this wasn't really the way I wanted to go with things, but I guess, after all, in the end of everything, she is the one I want to come home to. It might even be better this way."

"How?" I ask.

"I don't know, Tris." He replies and I know he is having a hard time with this. "Tris, I didn't want to do this way, I didn't want her to feel like I want to marry her because she got pregnant, I want her to know I married her because she is everything to me."

"Caleb, I think Cara already knows that." I tell him. "You said it yourself that she is happy about this, I think you should too. I don't think she would be this happy, as both you and Will have told me about today, if it weren't for the fact that she wants to be with you forever. I don't think that she will even think about the fact that you'll marry her only because she had your baby. You know what I mean? She loves Caleb. She is head over heels in love with you."

"Thanks, Tris. I really needed to hear that."

"Of course, anytime Caleb." I say with a smile on my face. I like being able to put a smile on his face. With both our parents working so much when we were kids, we were always there for each other, and after I moved and started working in the army, we kind of lost that connection. I missed that, and I think right now, we are starting to get it back. That makes me very happy. Very happy.

"So, what are you up to? Decided if you want to work for Max yet?" He asks, breaking me out of thought.

"No, you know I can't go back to medicine yet." I tell him with a sigh.

"But you want to?" He asks.

"I don't know Caleb." I say. "I love it. I'll always love medicine, but after everything that happened with– "

"Something happened?" He asks and I smack my head. I forgot that I hadn't told him. Shit.

"You know, everything. It was hard out there, it's not like working at a hospital." I tell him, hoping he buys my lie.

"Really?" He asks. "I mean, I know everything was hard for you out there, but it's that really what you are talking about?"

"Yes, Caleb. I am." I tell, trying, and hoping that he won't ask any more about it. "When are you coming to visit?"

"I don't know, as soon as I can. I'll try to come in maybe two or three weeks' tops."

"Okay, great. I am looking forward to seeing both of you two."

"I know, I miss you too." He says and I smile.

"I'll talk to you soon Caleb." I tell him.

"I love you."

"Love you too, bye." I say and hang up.

That was close. He could have figured out everything. I would be dead. If he figures out that this happened and I didn't tell him, he will kill me. And I already hate lying to him, especially to him, of all people, I hate lying to him.

Why? Well, because, when we were small, we promised to never ever lie to each other and in general, I hate lying. I haven't even told Christina the whole reason of why I came home and it's killing me that I am keeping this a secret for them because they deserve to know, but I can't. Right now, it's too painful – I need a little more time. Just a little more time.

* * *

Instead of going to bed right away, I decide to go down to the others. I might as well find out what movie they are watching. When I come downstairs I find them all around the TV. Christina is on Will's lap on the floor, Uriah and Marlene are curled up on the loveseat, Zeke and Molly are both on the floor, Four, Bird, Al and Peter are sitting on the couch. Four at the end, Bird next to him, and then Al and Peter.

"Hey." Christina says smiling at me and I smile back.

"Hey." I reply.

"You didn't go to bed?" Will asks and I shake my head.

"No, I decided that I wanted to find out what you guys are watching first." I tell him, walking over to the TV.

"There is space next to me." Al says and pats the space next to him. I smile my head and shake my head.

"I am good." I walk over to them and go and stand next to the couch, where Four is sitting. "What are you guys watching?"

"Hush!" Uriah turns around and tells me, and I laugh. I cover my mouth with my head and his head snaps to mine again. I mouth 'sorry; to him.

"We are watching some kind of action movie." Four whispers to me and I nod. I turn around and go to the kitchen and get a glass of water. When I walk back to the living room, I find Four looking at me and pats the spot next to him. I nod to Bird and raise an eyebrow at him and he shakes his head. I nod and walk over to where they are both sitting. Bird looks at me and pretends to not understand that I want to sit there, and doesn't move.

"Could you move please?" I ask her and she looks up at me and smiles.

"Of course, sorry didn't see you there." She replies moving closer to Al, I nod and sit down next to Four. Like hell she didn't see me there, she obviously did, I just wonder, can it have anything to do with Four, and what Christina and Marlene were talking about early? I wonder.

I look towards Four and he shakes his. I wonder what that's about. I start watching the movie and forget about everything around me. Forget about everything that's happened in the last one year, and I forget about him.

* * *

I wake up to someone shaking me and I open my eyes and find Four smiling down at me.

"Hey, the movie is finished." He says and I nod. I look around and find everyone passed out.

"How long was I out?" I ask him and take his hand to help me up.

"Through the whole movie. I thought I could carry you upstairs, but I don't know where your room is."

"Oh." I say and nod. "Right, well you didn't have to anyway, it's totally fine that you didn't." Knowing that my room is a mess from my "unpacking."

"Right, well, I think I should get home." He says and starts walking towards the door. I follow him.

"You know, we have a guest room, you could just sleep there, plus I don't think anyone of them in there," I start, pointing to the living room, "are going anywhere. You might as well stay."

"No, I couldn't." He replies and I nod.

"You sure? It's late Four and I wouldn't want you to drive home at this time at night." I say and he smiles. He looks at his watch and I can see him debating it.

"Well..."

"Come on, I'll show you the room." I say and take his hand and we walk upstairs.

"You sure Christina wouldn't mind?" He asks as I lead him to the room.

"I live here too you know, I also have a say in who gets to sleep here." I reply and open the door.

We both walk in and I turn to look at him.

"I'll be in the other room if you need anything." I say and he smiles at me. "I'll come in with a towel, if you want you can shower."

"Thanks." He replies smiling.

"Oh, and if you do shower, don't even touch the flower shampoo, it is horrible. I tried it and I got bad-hair-day for like a week." I tell him and he laughs.

"Really? Why did you buy it then, if it's so bad?"

"First of all, I never use that kind of products, second, it's Christina's. She didn't believe me when I told her that I borrowed hers and that's how I got the bad hair." He starts laughing and I shake my head.

"It's not funny, don't laugh, you try bad-hair-day for a week, and you'll know how it is." I say and he laughs even more. I shake my head and walk out. I walk to my room and grab a clean towel for him. Then I walk back to the guest room.

"Here is the towel." I tell him and throw it at him.

"Thanks." He says catching it and I smile.

"Good night Four." I say and turn around.

"Good night Tris." I hear him say, while I close the door.

* * *

 **A/N**  
Hey, people, I am sorry this is like a week late, but I have been covered in work and yesterday I took this vaccination and now my arm hurts like hell, plus the wifi at my school sucks, and I know it's not a good excuse, sorry. I will do my best to update on Saturday, but because of my arm, plus a lot of things that are happening this weekend, I might not be able, but I'll try. Anyway, I am so sorry this is short and that it's late. Please forgive me! Review, Favorite and please follow!

Guest: That's awesome! I hope you enjoyed this too, even though it's short

Flowers-in-my-heart: I think you are right! Thank you for letting me know

FourSixfangirll: Good to know, since this is already late

It'sHardIKnow: That makes me really happy

fictionloverAC: Thank you, and I am sorry it's late.

Sam: Thanks :P

Nia: Thank you so much! You don't know how happy that makes me feel

Cinder Luna: Well, that's good to know, I really suck at grammar, we are just not friends. Thanks, though

magnificent dragoness: Thank you, and sorry for the delay


	5. One Day

I wake up to the smell of pancakes. I love pancakes. Like who doesn't? Pancakes are the best! I decide to just walk downstairs in my shorts and t-shirt, don't even bother with brushing my hair. Though who does? What's the point? Christina is probably the only one who is home, and she has seen me at my worst, it's not like she is going to care, right? Right.

I walk downstairs and find no one in the living room. Weird, I am positive I can smell pancakes. I walk into the kitchen I find the most unexpected person ever. Four. Who would've thought Four would be here making pancakes.

"Hey." He says with a smile. I look at him, still totally confused. My eyes wander over his body. He must have come right out of the shower, according to how his t-shirt sticks to his body. And his hair. It looks so perfect, I can't even find words to even describe how perfect his hair looks right now. I don't understand how he can look so amazing in just a pair jeans and a t-shirt. How? It should be impossible.

Then my eyes go back to his beautiful face. _Beautiful?_ What has gotten into me? I find him looking at me with a smile on his face and his eyes roaming my body. I look down at what I am wearing, and realize I should probably find some more clothes and my hair? God, my hair! I probably look like a freak right now. _What has gotten into you today?_ Oh, shut up. Why couldn't I just have looked a little better before I went downstairs? I couldn't have just gone to the bathroom and I don't know, just made sure I looked a little better than I do right now.

"I should probably go and change, I didn't realize you were here." I say and turn around.

"You can stay, I made pancakes." He replies and I stop.

"I probably look like a freak right now, I haven't even done my hair or anything – God, why is this happening?" I say, the last bit more to myself than him. And when did I start to get work up on how I look in front of a guy I just met, who - for all I know - already has a wife. I usually don't have a care in the world in what I am wearing, but now I am freaking out because I am wearing - and by the way, an actually nice pair of shorts, and a totally normal pair of t-shirts. Like what the hell is wrong with me today?

"You look fine, come on and eat with me." He says smiling to me. Did he just say I looked fine? _Oh, my God,_ I think I am freaking out. I feel like a teenager again, going crazy that my crush told me I looked fine. _Crush?_ He is not my crush, he is just a really hot guy, who just, I don't know, just told me I looked fine. I should not get work up by this. I shouldn't care. Why do I care now? Nothing has changed, right? Right. "Can you take out two plates?" He asks, looking at me and I nod. I walk over to the cabernet and take out two plates. I set the table and Four come out with the pancakes.

"I didn't know if you liked pancakes, but Christina said you did, so I thought I could make some, I hope that's okay." He tells me as he sits down. I sit down on the opposite side of him and nod.

"I actually love pancakes. "I tell him smiling and he smiles.

"Did you sleep well?"

"You do realize I should be asking you that, right?" I ask, though is more like a statement than a question, and he laughs.

"Well, I am asking you now." He replies with a smile. His smile is _so_ adorable. _Adorable?_ When did ever use words like this to describe a guy's looks?

"Well, I slept good. Now, what about you?"

"Amazing." He replies with a smile. "The others got a call in the morning so they had to leave, as for Christina didn't need to be there until 9."

"What time it is now?" I ask and he looks at his watch.

"Nine thirty." He replies and I nod. Wow, I think this is the first time I have slept that long. That's a first.

"What about you? Do you have to go in today?"

"I have the day off." He replies looking at me.

"The day off huh."

"Yes." He says. He has the day off. Which means I can actually get to know him, before I start work that's it. Damn it, couldn't I just not have work today? _Who says he wants to spend today with you anyway?_ Right, he didn't say that. Why do I even care that he has off work, I shouldn't.

"What are your plans for today then?" I ask him.

"I don't know yet." He replies looking at me. "What about you?"

"I have work later today, but before that, I don't have any plans." I tell him and he nods.

"Well, we could get to know each other a little better, before you need to go to work, that's it. What do you say?" He asks and I nod, trying desperately to hide the fact that my heart is swelling with happiness right now.

"Yeah, I could do that. Though I don't want to keep you from anything." I tell him and he nods. Anything or _anyone._

"You won't." He says and I smile.

We continue eating with some small talk. I learned that he grew up with his mom, he does have a little sister, who I can tell he loves with his whole heart. He loves medicine and football or soccer as some people call it. He lives in a small apartment not far from the hospital. Which is about it. When we are done eating, we decided to clean the kitchen and do the dishes. He helps me, though, I wash and he dries. We are quite good at team work I would have to say.

"So, you work as a tattoo artist, now right?" He asks and I nod, giving him a new plate to dry.

"Yes, I do."

"How long for?"

"Well, since I came back from the army." I tell him. "Which is about a month or two ago."

"So, you will not go back to medicine at all?" He asks looking at me. I stop washing the plate and look at him.

"I don't know." I reply and continue washing the dishes. We continue in silence until we are done. "What do you want to do now?" I ask him.

"We could just make some coffee and continue talking, I would like to get to know you, plus it's nice talking to you." He replies and I nod.

"Okay, we could do that." I say and put the coffee machine on. While he gets the coffee ready, I tell him that I am going to go and change and walk up to my room. I find a pair of jeans with a gray side tank top. I walk to my bathroom and luckily my hair doesn't look half that bad as I thought. I brush it and wash my face, no point in putting on makeup now that he has seen me without. I walk downstairs again and find Four sitting, waiting for me outside on the veranda, with the coffee ready, looking at the view. I go and sit down next to him.

"Nice view." He says and I smile at him.

"Yeah, I know, I love it." I tell him and nods smiling.

"So, can I ask how long have you worked in the army?" He asks and I continue looking at the view.

"Since I finished med school." I tell him and he nods.

"What did you specialize in?" He asks and I look at him. "If you did, that's it."

"Pediatrician." I tell him.

"You like kids?"

"I love kids." I look at him and he smiles. "So, when I was in the army, that was the main thing I did, I worked with mothers and kids, but I also had quite some experience with trauma."

"That's cool." He says and I nod.

"Don't you miss it?" He asks and I look at him. Of course, I miss it, but I can't, I can't go back after what happened – what I saw.

"I do – but, things happened that I can't get passed." I tell him, wanting anything to not talk about it. "What about you?" Wanting to change the subject.

"What about me?"

"You are 27 years old – "

"28 years old actually." He says interrupting me and I nod smiling.

"You are 28 years old surgeon, loves your sister, likes football and his job – what else is there to know about you?"

"What do you wanna know?"

"Tell me if you don't want to answer, okay?" I ask him and he nods.

"Shoot."

"Where is your dad?"

"You go straight to that topic huh?" He asks, more to himself than me, I think. "I would have thought you would ask me about my name, or if I am married or – "

"Why do you think I would ask about that?" I ask him, though I do really want to know about both.

"Because that's what everyone asks me, not one time have I gotten the first question asked about my father, it has always been about my name or if I have a wife or what not. Most girls ask about those two first."

"I am not most girls, but if you feel more comfortable answering those two you mentioned now, I would love to hear your answer." I tell him, trying to act like I don't actually care about either of them, but in secret, I really do want to know if he is married. _God, what is happening to me?_

"You are right, you are not like most girls." He says smiling, that kind of smile that makes my heart jump. "I am not married."

"Girlfriend?" I ask. I have a right to ask now that he mentioned it first, right? It doesn't make me look like I like him. Though I don't like him _. Yeah, keep telling yourself that._ I don't!

"Nope." Oh my God, he doesn't have a girlfriend. He doesn't have a girlfriend. I think I am freaking out right now. I shouldn't, though.

"I was sure you and Bird had something going on."

"Something did." He replies and I nod.

"Do you want to elaborate?" I ask and he looks at me. "You don't have to."

"Short version is that we dated, I broke up with her, and she still doesn't really accept that." He replies looking out again and I nod.

"Did you newly break up or?"

He looks at me again and smiles. "It's been eight months now."

"Eight months and she still trying to be with you?" I ask and he nods. "That must be tiring."

"Yes, it is, it really is." He says looking out again.

"I don't think she likes me very much."

"I think you are right about that." He says and I nod. "Don't take it personally, though, she doesn't like me talking to any other girls than herself."

"That's duly noted." I reply and he smiles. "So, now, I would really like to hear about your father or would you like me to ask about your nickname?"

"My nickname?" He asks and I nod at him. "Why do you think my _name_ is a nickname?"

"Well, I do believe your mom didn't name you after a number."

"She might have."

"I doubt that, but fine, it's up to you if you want to tell me." I tell him and he nods.

"Can I ask you something?" He asks and I nod.

"Of course, we go both ways here." I tell him and he smiles.

"Is it weird that I feel like we have known each other for a long time and not just like two days?" He asks and I smile and look out.

"We have only known each other for like two days." I tell him smiling. "It feels like longer, though."

"It does."

"I normally don't talk about the army."

"I normally don't even think about telling anyone about my name, but with you, I actually think or thought about it." He replies and I look at him.

"You don't have to tell me."

"I'll tell you one day." He replies and I smile. "One day, I tell you about my name and my father."

* * *

 **A/N**

Sorry, this was short, I hope you guys enjoyed it still. The first chapter with only FourTris. Well, let me know what you thought about it. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up on Wednesday. Please, review, favorite and follow.

It'sHardIKnow: I am glad, it's kind of the point :P

Shadowpletlove: Thank you, and my arm is totally fine now, thank you Sorry it was a little late.

magnificent dragoness: Your welcome, and thank _you_. It always makes me smile, reading reviews like yours

Cinder Luna: Sorry, yeah, I read it again and see that it doesn't really make sense, sorry. Thanks, and I hope you liked this as well

fictionloverAC: Tris is hiding… Oh right, sorry, can't say Sorry (not really) Here is the update, sorry for the delay.

Aubreylovesthegames: I am sorry, can't tell you what happened to Tris. Not yet anyway. I hope you liked this FourTris chapter then

FourSixfangirll: That makes me really happy Hope you enjoyed this one too Thanks

Guest: That's good


	6. Just Friends

I am currently just drawing a simple dog while working my shift at the Tattoo Parlor and I am _so_ so tired. It's almost nine PM, right now, and I wish I could just go home and sleep. I have been here since one this afternoon, and Tori is coming in half hour, luckily. I don't think I could have properly tattooed anyone right anymore. My eyes are closing slowly and I am going crazy. It's like I try to keep my eyes open, and I do everything to manage that, but then a minute later, I "wake up" and I realized that my eyelids closed.

It has been many weeks since Four made me pancakes and we talked the whole day. It was amazing. We continued talking the whole day that I missed work. Luckily Christina rang Tori in the morning and told her that I was getting to know "Chicago" again. Which totally didn't make any sense, so the next day at work, I was stuck repeating everything that happened the day before. Though Tori did tell me it was okay that I didn't come to work that day, she repeatedly said that the shop was slow, so there was no use in me coming in anyway, she also mentioned that she would have sent me a message or called, if Christina didn't call her that morning.

Four and I have spent quite some time together since that day and it's been nice. Amazing actually. Though, I do think he might only care for me as a friend, which totally suck, because who wouldn't want that gorgeous body of his? I know I would. I have also currently found out that, wait for it, I have a crush on Four. Yes, I said it. Yes, I have a crush. Who would have thought? Me having a crush on someone. Thought I would never say that.  
Though in my defense, we have spent quite a lot of time together these last few weeks, so I guess he has just grown on me, and it's not only his body I am talking about. Remember, I said crush, that doesn't mean I like him, hopefully, this is just some small "schoolgirl-crush" and will be over before I know it.

When Four and I are out, we always get these small cute comments from old people, telling us how cute we look together, and it makes me really happy inside, but, I don't know, I don't know how Four feels and I don't think he likes me, so we always avoid those comments. It doesn't help that Christina is going on and on about it. It's kind of annoying if you ask me. I enjoy Four's company too much to let anything come in my way for that. So, if that means, I need to keep my little schoolgirl crush hidden, then so be it.

I have gotten to known all of Christina's friends as well. We hang out occasionally, which is great. When they do have a night off, we go out, either to the movies or get something to eat, or maybe even both. Depends on what we feel like that night too. We might even just stay in. It's been really amazing getting to know them, they have all welcomed me with open arms and I love it. Some more than others, but that's to be expected.

Caleb came over with Cara and the whole thing was really nice. Caleb and I got to spend quite some together alone, which we needed, after my whole stay in Afghanistan. We needed to get back that brother and sister connection we had before I left, and somehow, I feel like we did. Will got to spend time with his sister, so everyone was actually really happy. Caleb seems to finally accept that Cara is pregnant and seems to be happy about it, which I think is great. You could see Cara was really happy about it all, she couldn't even stop talking about it.

"Hey." I look up from my drawing and find Tori coming towards me. I look at my phone and check the time. 9.15 PM.

"You are early." I tell her and she nods.

"Well, I thought you'd had a long day." She replies and I smile at her.

"Thank you, I will stay, though." She nods and goes to the backroom and I continue to draw.

"Is Four picking you up?" She asks coming back from the backroom. I look up at her and she smiles.

"What are you talking about?" I ask and she smiles.

"Well, I heard that he is finished at work, so I thought he might come and pick you up."

"I don't know." I tell her, but I do know. He is picking me up. He has been picking me up every day he has had the chance too, and I love it.

"You know it's okay to like him, you know." She says and I laugh. "Everybody does. You don't have to hide it."

"I don't like him." I tell her and she raises an eyebrow at me and I nod. "Well, I mean, I like him as a friend, but that's it."

"Who do you like a friend?" Someone asks coming in. I look towards the door and find Four. "Hey."

"Hey." I say and automatically there is a smile on my face. "Nothing."

"Right, keep telling yourself that." Tori says and I look at her and shake my head at her. I pack up and start walking towards Four. "I thought you said he wasn't picking you up."

"I said I didn't know, bye Tori, see you on Monday." It's now Friday night, and because of the long hours I have worked this week, I get two days off. Yes! Then I can finally spend some quality time with everyone I love. I put on my jacket and scarf and Four and I walk out.  
I start walking toward his home – it's only walking distance from my work to his place, quite nice if you ask me - knowing that we usually go to his, because Christina and Will are usually at Christina's places, and when they are there, it gets kind of loud if you know what I mean.

"Are you hungry? We could eat, and then I can drive you home." He says and I look at him. Weird. We usually spend some time together before I leave his place or he leaves mine. I stop and look at him.

"Is something up?" I ask and he shakes his head. "We can bring food to your place if you want."

"No, that's fine." He says and I look at him.

"Okay." I say and he looks around. "We could eat, or I could just take a cab home if you have somewhere to be. You didn't have to come and pick me up."

"I usually pick you up."

"Yeah, but you don't have to." I say. "I can take a cab myself."

"It's late, you are probably tired and hungry, let's eat and let me just take you home."

"No, it's fine, I'll find something at home." I say and look around for an easier place to catch a cab. "You coming?" I ask and turn around looking at him.

"Tris – "

"Four, let's just go. It's cold." I say and start walking again. I don't turn back to look at him, but I know he is following me. After a few steps, he is next to me and then he does something unexpected, he grabs my hand. I stop.

"What?" He asks and I look down at our hands. "You don't want me to hold your hand, I won't."

"Why?"

"Why not? It's cold like you said, and – why can't I just hold your hand." He says and I look at him. He looks tired. He normally looks tried, but this is something else. There is something else going on, there must be.

"What's up Four?"

"Nothing." He sighs and looks towards the ground.

"You know you can talk to me." I tell him and bring my hand up to his cheek so he can look at me. He leans into my touch and my heart swells.

"I know, there are just some things I need to take care of and – I don't know. I am tried." He replies and I nod.

"Okay." I say and bring him into a hug. He immediately wraps his arms around me too and I smile. I cherry these moments with him. I love them. All too soon he releases me.

"Come and eat with me." He says and smiles at me. "Please." I laugh and smile.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go." I say and grab his hand.

"Now you are the one holding my hand you know." He says and I laugh.

"I can let go."

"No, don't." He says and holds on tighter. I smile. We continue walking in silence until he asks me what Tori meant before about him picking me up and I laugh.

"She asked me if you were picking me up again tonight as you finished work early enough to and I told her I didn't know."

"But you did know. I sent you a message." He says and I smile.

"I know, she doesn't."

"If you don't want me to come, I don't need too."

"I like that you come. It's nice." I tell him and squeezes his hand. "Plus, it's the only time I'll like, get to spend with you. Alone, that's it."

"Okay then." He replies and I smile. "Where do you want to eat."

"You want to bring it to my place?"

"You don't feel like eating out?" He asks. If I really think about it, no I don't want to eat out. I want to go to his place and eat there. Sit on his couch, with his arms around me and my head on his chest. That's how I want tonight to go, but that won't happen. I just don't feel like being out tonight. I want to be cozy with him. Urgh, why do I have this small little crush on him? Why?

"I don't know. Do you have somewhere to be?"

"No."

"Then why can't we go to your place?"

"Tris – "

"Fine, why can we go to my place then?" I say, but I realize, that even though _I_ want to be wrapped in his arms, doesn't mean he does. "You know sorry, sorry. It's fine. We can eat where ever you want." I say, not looking at him. Why is this so hard? We continue walking in silence before he speaks.

"I want to spend time with you, but it's just, things are going on now, and I want to tell you about them, it's just that I am scared about how you will react when you hear them." He says taking a deep breath.

"What are you scared about? That I'll leave?" I ask and he avoids eye contact.

"Everything. I just don't want to lose this."

"You won't. Nothing you tell me is going to change this." I tell him honestly because I know that nothing he tells me is going to change how I feel about him.

"You don't know that."

"I do."

"Can we just not talk about it?" He asks and I look at him.

"Fine." I say and realize we have almost walked all the way to his place. "I am just gonna call Christina," I say as I take my phone out to call her.

"Why?"

"So, she can come and pick me up." I tell him and dial her number.

"I can take you home Tris – "

"Hey, Tris." I hear Christina say on the other side of the phone.

"Hey, can you pick me up at Four's?" I ask and I can hear Will in the background.

"Sure. Something going on?"

"No, we just can't hang out today." I say and look at Four and he raises his eyebrow at me.

"Why? You are at his place now, right?"

"We are walking towards his place now, yes."

"Okay, I'll be there in twenty, I just have to drop Will off at home first."

"You know you don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do. "She says and I shake my head.

"No, you don't. Then don't come and pick me up, I'll find a cab."

"Will needs to go home too."

"But, if I didn't call you right now, Will would still be there when I came home, right?"

"Right."

"So, don't take him home then."

"You know, if you two wants to stay here, I could go to Will's."

"Christina just – "

"Fine, sorry. I'll be there in twenty."

"Tris, I'll drive you home." Four says.

"I heard what Four said, let him drive you home. Tell him I said hello. Bye." And there she hangs up on me.

"You know she could've just picked me up."

"And you could've just asked me to drive you."

"But, you have things to deal with, so that doesn't work."

"I have _time_ for you."

"Four – "

"Come you promised you would eat with me." He says and grabs my hand and we walk into the nearest restaurant, which is McDonald's. I am not a fan of fast food, but once here and there, works fine for me.

"What do you want?"

"Cheeseburger and fries." I tell him and he nods.

"Coke?" I nod. He walks over to the cashier and I walk over to find a table. I sit down at an empty table, taking off my jacket and scarf, and wait for Four to come. After a few minutes, he comes over to me with two of everything. I smile.

"Thanks." I say with a smile.

"Your welcome." He replies.

"So, how was work?" I ask, wanting to start a conversation.

"It was good. Not that busy, which is nice." He replies and I nod. "What about you?"

"It was good as well, though I am really tired."

"When did you start today?"

"At one. "I reply and he nods. We continue to eat in silence before his phones rings.

"I need to take this." He says and I nod. He picks up the phone and answers. "Hello… yes… no, I am out eating with Tris…I told you this… are you serious…. I'll be there soon… you promised… I know… yes… okay… see you soon… fine… yes… bye."

"Is everything okay?" I ask and he nods, which is weird since he seems a little bit upset.

"Everything is fine." He replies after putting his phone down.

"You sure?" I ask, knowing he is not telling me the truth.

"It was just my mom." His mom? His mom knows about me? Should that make me happy or nervous that his mother knows about me? I can't believe he told his mother about me, that should mean something, right? Urgh, it's probably nothing.

"Okay." I say eating the last piece of my burger. He seems to have an inside battle with himself, so I let him be.

"You know what, f*ck this, I am taking you to my place." He says and I raise an eyebrow at him, a little shock at his outburst.

"What?" I ask and he shakes his head. "I thought you didn't want me to come to your place."

"I do and I will if you still want to."

"Four, what's going on?" I ask, not really sure what to do. I really want to go to his place, but something seems off. I take a sip of my drink while he speaks.

"My mom, she is at my place." He replies and I stop drinking. I put my coke down and look at him.

"And you are sitting here eating with me right now? Shouldn't you like be home with her then?"

"No, she told me she was coming over after I told you I was picking you up."

"Well, you could've just told me that your mother came and can't come and pick me up anyway."

"Nope, not happening. Pluss like you said, it's the only time we get to spend alone together." He replies and I smile.

"You didn't have to."

"Do you want to come and meet my mother?" He asks, totally avoiding my answer.

"Are you sure?"

"It's the only chance I get to spend more time with you today." He replies and I smile. "I can totally drive you home later tonight if that's what you are worried about."

"No, it's not that. It's just that, I don't know. It's your mother – "

"Exactly, it's not that big of a deal. It's just my mother." He says, cutting me. He is right, it's not a big deal, it's not like we are dating. We are _just_ friends. "She is nice. I promise."

"Okay." I reply with a nod and he smiles. He grabs my hand, which is lying on the table and squeezes it.

"Are you done?" He asks and I nod. I'll just take my coke with me, he does the same as well. "Let's go then."

Four goes and takes away our plates, while I stand up and put my jacket and scarf on. I take my coke in my hand and Four takes his, and together we walk toward the exit. He grabs my hand when we come outside and I smile. I like holding his hand. His fits perfectly in mine. We continue walking the short distance to his place in silence with my hand in his. When we walk upstairs to his apartment, that's when I start to feel my heart beating a little faster than it should. _This means nothing._ I know. He lets go of my hand when we reach his door and takes his keys out and unlocks the door.

He looks at me and asks, "ready?"

"Yes." I tell him and he opens the door with his left hand and grabs my hand with his right. We walk into his apartment and see something I thought I wouldn't see at his place.

* * *

 **A/N**

Hey, people! How's everybody doin'? I am not sure what you guys will say about what I just did or am going to do. Please let me know what you thought, though because I am not sure I am that happy with this chapter. Anyway, please review, follow and favorite and I'll see you guys hopefully on Saturday.

 **Divergentseriesfan13** : Thank you :) Hope you liked this as well :)

 **Aubreylovesthegames** **:** That makes me REALLY happy! You know, now I really want to know your theories about what Tris is hiding! Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoyed it as well :)

 **Cinder** **Luna** : I think I am a bit confused now, anyway, you couldn't have said anything wrong. You always give me positive reviews, which I love and appreciate very much. If someone was going to say something wrong it would've been me. Anyway, thank you and hope you liked this as well :)

 **It'sHardIKnow** : That's what I was aiming for :P

 **FourSixfangirll** : I am sorry to say that I can't tell you and that the secret won't be out for a while… I think… Hope you liked this chapter :)

 **fictionloverAC** : That's good Maybe she joins medicine again, maybe not. Here is the update, hope you liked it :P

 **magnificent** **dragoness** : :) Hope you liked this chapter :)

 **Shadowpletlove:** :) It makes it easier (I feel) to answer any question or answer the reviews So if you do have any question you want to ask me, then you can And here is the update Hope you liked it :)


	7. Do Me a Favor

_We continue walking the short distance to his place in silence with my hand in his. When we walk upstairs to his apartment, that's when I start to feel my heart beating a little faster than it should._ This means nothing _. I know. He lets go of my hand when we reach his door and takes his keys out and unlocks the door._

 _He looks at me and asks, "ready?"_

 _"Yes." I tell him and he opens the door with his left hand and grabs my hand with his right. We walk into his apartment and see something I thought I wouldn't see at his place._

"You are here! Finally, I can't get him to sleep and you always manage!" Says an older woman comes in with a screaming boy. She has black/brown hair with some small curls. She looks beautiful. I think this might be Four's mother, as I can see some resemblance between the two. The boy seems to be about 4 years old, with blonde-brown hair and he looks really adorable. "Oh, I didn't know you had company."

"Tris, this is my mother Evelyn. Evelyn, this is Tris." He says and I give her a small smile.

"You are Tris," she starts and I am not sure she is going to continue until she starts again. "It's really nice to finally put a face with the name."

"Nice to meet you." I say and she gives me a wide smile back. Four let's go of my hand and walks over to his mother and the little boy stretches his arms out to Four. Four immediately takes the boy out of her arms. The boy stops crying completely and snuggles into his chest.

"Hey, you." Four says to him and kisses his head.

"I miss you." The little boy says and Four smiles.

"You know I missed you too." Four replies. Evelyn looks at Four and the little boy with a smile on her face, and I kind of feel out of place. I probably shouldn't be here right now. Though I feel like have a hundred question that needs answers. For example, who is the kid? What relationship does he have to Four? Is Four his father? Four said he didn't have a wife or a girlfriend for a long time and I would believe he would've told me if that has changed. He could've been married, though and had a kid with someone, and they could've gotten a divorce. That could happen. But, Four a father? He could really be a father. Okay, this is not going well with my heart. Though it should, we are _only_ friends. If he is a father to this adorable, cute little boy and he has taken responsible for this boy, that just makes me like him even more, which is not what I want right now.

"He has missed you a lot, he hasn't stopped asking about you." Evelyn says, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"You know it doesn't hurt to give me call." Four replies.

"I know, but you are busy, and I didn't think it was that important." She replies and he nods, tightening his hold on the little boy.

"Next time this happens, you give me a little heads up earlier." Four says and she nods.

"I am sorry." She says and he nods.

"I know." He says and finally turns to look at me. We make eye contact and he looks unsure. "Tris." He says and I nod, not really sure what to say, "this is Lukas." The little boy looks up at Four when he hears his name and then he turns to look at me.

"Hey." I say looking at him, not really sure what else to say.

"Hello." He replies and snuggles back into Four's chest.

"I think I am just going to put him to bed." Four says and Evelyn nods.

"He hasn't slept well these last few days." She replies and he nods. "I'll go too."

"Yeah, I'll see you in a week, though, right?" Four asks and she nods.

"A week it is." She replies with a small smile. She walks over to Lukas and gives him a small kiss on his head, before walking over to the pegs and taking her jacket, she puts it on, along with her shoes. "It was nice to meet you, Tris. Hope to see you soon." She says and I give her a smile.

"It was nice to meet you too." I reply and she leaves. I look at Four and then at Lukas and back at Four again. He nods at me, even though I didn't say anything. He knows maybe that I have a lot of questions for him.

"I'll just put him to bed and then you can ask me anything you want to know." He says and I nod. "Make yourself at home, okay?" I nod and he walks towards one of the rooms I haven't been in. I star with taking off my jacket and scarf, before taking off my shoes and walking towards the living room.

* * *

His apartment isn't big, it's perfect for him. There isn't much decoration, but he has a few shelves with books. He has a nice beach color couch facing a flat screen TV, which is amazing. He has one bathroom, and maybe one in his room, the master bedroom, and two other guest rooms, at least that's what I think it is. His kitchen isn't big, but the eating area which is on the opposite side of the living room is nice and big. He doesn't have a small table fitting only him and another three people, but a nice big table for at least eight people. He told me when I first came here that the reason behind it was so that our "gang" can come to his place too, and not have to eat all around his house, which I thought was really sweet.

I walk to the kitchen and put the tea water on, deciding a cup would tea would be nice right now, I throw away my now empty coke and wait for the tea water to boil. While waiting, I get out a tea bag. There I find my favorite tea, Lipton apple cinnamon tea. I didn't know he had my favorite.

"You found it?" Someone asks, coming into the kitchen. I turn around and find Four looking at me.

"Yeah, you have it." I say and he nods.

"It's your favorite." He replies.

"So?" I ask.

"So, what?" He asks and walks over to me. He takes out a cup from the cupboard and takes the now boiled water and pours it into my cup. He puts the tea bag in and walks over to the sink and pours a little bit of cold water into it and then he puts a little bit of sugar in it. Exactly just how I like it. He hands it to me and I smile.

"Thank you." I say and he nods. "How did you know that's how I make my tea and why do you have my favorite."

"Maybe I like it too." He replies and I laugh.

"You hate tea." I tell him and now it's his turn to laugh.

"Well, can't I just have your favorite tea here at my house too? You are here pretty often, so why not have something you love here too?"

"I didn't think you would just buy things I like, because – "

"Tris, just leave it, I have the tea here, you love it, so it shouldn't be a problem that I bought it, plus I get to have you here, it's a win-win for us both."

"I'll come over anyway." I say and he gives me a loving smile. "You know I love being here."

"Good." He says and walks over to me. He takes my cup from my hands and puts it on the kitchen bench. He puts his hands on my waist and smiles at me. And right now, my heart is beating like crazy. "You have questions."

"I do." I say and he nods. He pulls me into him and I wrap my arms around his waist. He then gives me a small kiss on top of my head and sighs, All too soon he unwraps his arms and looks at me.

"Okay, let's go." He says and takes my hand and in my other hand, I take my tea.

We walk towards the couch and we both sit down. He takes my hands in his land, brushing over my knuckles.

"Is he yours?" Is the first question that comes to mind. He doesn't seem to know what to say.

"I don't know how to answer that question." He replies.

"It's an easy question, yes or no." I tell him and try to take my hands out of his, but he holds on tighter.

"No, it's not. You don't know anything about my family Tris. It's not easy." He says and let's go my hands.

"Then tell me." I say and he shakes head.

"It's not _that_ easy." He replies and stands up. I watch him walk back and forth in front of the couch while I take a sip of my tea. "He is not mine, but I will raise him as mine." He says and stops pacing. "Did that answer your question?"

"Come and sit down with me." I say and he looks at me. "Four, please." He comes and sits down next me and looks at me. "If you don't want to tell me now, we can talk tomorrow."

"I want to tell you." He replies.

"Then tell me." I encourage him, or at least I try.

"I just, my family is messed up and I still want you to be here when I am done." He says and I smile at him.

"I'll be here either you tell me or not."

"Lukas, my mom and I have been raising him since he was born. Biologically, Lukas is my sisters." He says and I don't know what to say. Is his sister Lukas mother? Wait, where is she? So, Four is not his father, his uncle?

"Your sisters?" I ask and he nods. "You are going to have to elaborate on that."

"Remember I told you about my sister?" He asks and I nod. "Well, about five years ago, she came over and told me she was pregnant. I hadn't seen her in over three years, so she coming to my doorway at twelve at night, was a little bit shocking. She is a drunk Tris, she has always been a drunk and most likely, always will be. Both my mom and I have tried to help her, but because of our father, she just. I don't think anyone can help her anymore."

"I called my mom and we got her a doctor's appointment and turns out she was right, she was pregnant and was already one month along. Both my mom and I didn't know what to do, we both knew she couldn't take care of the baby and my mother, she just didn't have the heart to give the baby up. Stella, my sister, she stayed at my mom's place and took care of her during the pregnancy, and it was hard, it was hard for both of them. I wish I was there to help my mom with Stella, but I was here, just being too busy with med school, I couldn't."

"Stella was hard work, she wanted to drink and smoke and what not, so it was a real pain in the ass trying to keep her at home and safe. Then Lukas came and she promised to take care of him when she first saw him. I don't think she really understood what it meant being a parent, what she had to give up. I didn't believe her at first, but mom did and she gave her a chance. She was good with him and it made me really happy. It was good to see her smile and be happy without being drunk or high. She was good with him the days at the hospital, but the minute we took both of them home to my moms, she was gone. She had gone out and had gotten drunk."

"When that happened, I promised my mom I'd help her with Lukas for a month before having to go back to med school, the fact that we had a holiday during that time, did help, though. Anyway, a week later she came back to my mom's place and was sorry for what happened, and begged for forgiveness and promised to changed. My mom almost said yes, but I couldn't stand watching Lukas growing up to that kind of life. With his mother, out the door, the moment she had a chance. So, I said no. I said no to her and told her not to come back before she had been sober for a year. I haven't seen her since."

"From the beginning, my mom said she promised to watch over Lukas, and I promised to help her, but I never signed up to be a father at age 23 and during med school too. She knew that and understood where I came from, she was understanding that way, but time flew by and I was back in school. Every weekend, I would drive to my mothers to spend time with her and Lukas. He started getting older and he started picking up new words and one day, he started calling my mother "mom" and me "dad," and ever since that day, I haven't had the heart to tell him to call me something else."

He took a deep breath and looked at me. He gave me a small smile. "I am sorry I didn't tell you before."

"I don't care that you didn't tell me Four, it's was up to you whether to tell me that or not. Though I am glad you told me now." I tell him with a smile. I grab his hand and give him a smile.

"Do me a favor, will you?" He asks though it's more like a statement.

"What?" I ask and he gives me a smile.

"Don't call me Four."

"Isn't that your name."

"Nickname, you said." He replies and I laugh.

"If I shouldn't call you Four, then what should I call you?" I ask and he laughs.

"My real name."

"Which is?" I ask he gives me a small smile.

"Tobias."

* * *

 **A/N**  
Hey people, what do you guys think? I am looking forward to your reviews for this chapter. I have some sad news for you people, though, I don't know when I'll be able to update next. I just got some sad news, telling me that I lost a really good friend of mine, two days ago. I was already almost done with this chapter so I thought I would give you guys this, but I don't know when I will be able to update next. Though I'll try to update as soon as possible, but I can't promise anything. Please review, follow and favorite.

 **Shadowpletlove** : That's good :) I feel like I only give you guys FourTris moments and not any Christina, Will, Zeke, and every other character moments, but I'll see what I can do… Hope you liked this chapter as well

 **It'sHardIKnow** : I hope that is good…

 **magnificent** **dragoness** : That's good! I had already started writing this chapter when I got your review, but I'll keep that in mind, though I don't know how I'll be able to make it good in Four's point of view, at least not these coming chapter, though I can see if this next chapter can be in Four's point of view.

 **Cinder** **Luna** : Thank you so _so_ much! :P I really appreciate what you say, you have no idea! Thank you!

 **Aubreylovesthegames** : Fine, though I do hope to hear these theories one day! That's amazing! I love it! I hope this was as good as you expected it to be. Please, let me know what you think about this :P

 **fictionloverAC** : Haha, thanks :) You're welcome :)


	8. A Place That Should Feel Like Home

What the hell is that sound? I slowly open my eyes, even though they are screaming for me not to. My eyes finally adjust to the light and I look around. Where am I? Right, I stayed the night in the guestroom. Lukas, he is the one making that noise then. What time is it? I find my phone on the floor and check the time. 1:48. Oh great, one or two hours' sleep. Poor Four who has work in the morning. Maybe I should go and asks if he needs help?

I stand up and walk towards the crying sounds. I knock on the door and open it carefully. Four has his back towards me, but Lukas looks up at me when I come in.

"Hey," I say and Four turns around to look at me.

"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you up." He replies and I nod.

"It's no problem, can I do something to help?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"No, please, just go back to bed, I would feel bad if I keep you awake any more than what I have already done."

"You know it's totally fine by me, Four," I say, and he looks at me with a weird expression. "What?"

"You just called med Four." He replies and puts Lukas done into bed. He mentions for me to walk out of the room again, and he follows me. I stop right outside the door, while he closes the door, making sure that Lukas doesn't hear us.  
He walks towards the living room and sits down on the couch. I follow him and sit next to him. I put my legs in a cross and turn my body, so I can look at him.

"You don't want me to call you Four?" I ask, and he looks up at me and down at his hands.

"You want to call me Four?" He asks back. I don't know what to reply. Of course, I want to call him by his real name. But I don't know if he wants me to do that.

"Of course, I want to call you Tobias, but no one else calls you that, so what am I supposed to do. Anyway, I want to know what you want."

"I don't want people to call me by my real name. I want you to do it. I don't tell people my real name because I just don't feel like it. And I told you. I told you, Tris, so yes, I want you to call me by it and not Four." He says, still looking at his hands.

"Okay then, I'll call you Tobias," I tell him and put my hand on top of his. He looks up at me and I give him a small smile. "Now, I think we should try to get some sleep." He nods and I stand up.

I start walking towards the guest room when he grabs my hand. "Tris." I turn around and look at him.

"Yes?" He looks down at the floor and doesn't let go of my hand.

"Nothing, just, good night." He says, let's go of my hand, and walk towards his room.

I go to bed and try to let sleep overcome me.

* * *

I wake up the next morning, by the light that comes in through the curtain. I sit up and look at my phone. It's 6 AM. I know I won't get any more sleep and decide to get up. I pick up my jeans and put them, realizing that I am still in Four's t-shirt that he let me borrow last night, I change back into mine.  
I walk out of the guest room and towards the kitchen. No one seems to be awake yet, but decide that I can heat up some water. After putting the water on, I move to take out a cup from the cupboard.

"Hey." I hear behind me.

I turn around and find Four behind me, no I mean Tobias. I need to get used to calling him, Tobias. I like it though. The name fits him. "Hey," I tell him smiling.

He seems to have just come out of the shower, with his wet hair dripping down on his shirt. "Want some breakfast?" He asks coming towards me.

"No, I am fine," I reply. "Don't you have work?"

"I do, but I do have time to make breakfast for you if you want?" He says and I smile.

"No, that's not necessary. I will get something when I get home." I tell him. Hearing the water boil, I pour it into my cup and add the tea bag. Pouring some icy water into the cup I start to take a sip, loving the taste of the tea.

"Okay, if you are sure. I am just going to get Lukas ready and then I am ready to give you a drive home."

"I can grab a taxi, it's okay, you don't have to." Not wanting him to take up any more time on me. He has work and Lukas to take care, he doesn't need to take care of me too, even though that would've been nice. _Keep dreaming Tris._ Yeah, maybe I will.

"No, I promised you last night that I will drive you home, and I will. Just let me get Lukas ready, okay?" He said. I took another sip of my tea and gave him a nod.

"If you are sure you have time for it," I said, and he gave me a smile.

"Absolutely." He left and I moved towards the living room with my tea cup in hand and sat down on the couch. Checking my phone, I find that I have a message from an unknown number.

* * *

I reread the text, I don't know how many times. I can't believe she got my number. How? And why would she text me now? I just got back to the norm. I can't, I can't –

"You ready?" I look and find Tobias holding Lukas with a bag on his other shoulder. I nod. I take my now finished cup of tea to the kitchen and throw away the used tea bag and put the cup in the sink.

Getting on my shoes, not being able to think about anything except the text.

"Are you okay?" I hear Tobias ask in the background. I only nod, not wanting to say anything.

After putting on my jacket, I ask Tobias if I can help with anything, and he asks if I can take Lukas' bag with things he needs during the day and I nod. We walk towards the elevator together and get to his car. Putting Lukas in his car seat and getting ready to drive me home.

A place that should feel like home, but doesn't right now.

* * *

 **AN: Hey people! I know it's been a while, but I hope you guys can forgive me! I know this is just an excuse, but I have had problems with both of my hands, which has made it really difficult at school and daily life. I haven't been able to do any writing at all for the past five to six months and it's been driving me nuts. Anyway, I am back, but my chapters will be shorter, plus I'm with family right now, and I only get to see them twice a year, so I don't know when the next chapter will come, but I know it will come soon. I not that happy with this chapter, but I hope you guys enjoyed it :) Please review, favorite and follow :P**

 **It'sHardIKnow:** I hope he still is :)

 **Aubreylovesthegames:** That's good to know, I hope you smile at this chapter as well :) Hope you like it! And thank you, I really appreciate that, she was a great person, and I am thinking of adding her to this story as a memory to her in a way if that makes sense :)

 **. :** Thank you so so much! That means a lot :) I hope you enjoyed this one as well if it is a little late, or should I say very late. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, it makes me very happy :P

 **IceFire15:** Thank you and she was! I might be adding a new character that can be a memory of her in a way... We will see I guess :) Again, thank you so much! :)

 **partom340:** Awesome! Hope you liked this as well :)

 **fictionloverAC:** Good to know that you liked it! Hope you enjoyed this one too :) Right now, there are other things that are going to happen, which means there will be little FourTris action, but I will try to get it back :P

 **Cinder Luna:** You do know what to say, and it always helps, no matter what! I am really happy about what you are saying and I appreciate it very much! Thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

 **magnificent dragoness:** I LOVE your capitals, I just, I love them! It's good to know that you like that I update :)

 **Divergentseriesfan13:** Awesome! :)

 **Shadowpletlove:** I am going to start updating more frequently from now on, and I sorry for the wait.. :( Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad that you love the chapter, hope you thought this chapter was good too :)


	9. Nice To Meet You

**2 and a half years ago**

"Hey," I hear her say into the phone.

"Hey," I reply smiling. I missed hearing that voice and it's only been like, what, a few hours since the last time she called me?

"Where are you?" She asks.

"At the base, I'm being deported again," I reply

"But you _just_ got back," I hear her whine into the phone. Then I hear her sigh.

"What?" I ask her.

"It's always like this, you always get deported,"

"Well, yes, that is my job."

"I know, but why do you always have to get deported with me? Can't I like, get some space to myself? Why do they have to _always_ put us together?" She asks with sarcasm in her voice. And I know my heart stopped beating for just a second.

"Wait, what?" I ask. "You are deporting with me? Again?"

"Obviously, it's not like they can deport us away from each other, Tommy made sure not to let that happened again." She replies and I laugh.

"You know it's Major Tom," I tell her, loving the fact that she is so carefree, after everything that has happened.

"I know, but he isn't here, so he wouldn't know I said anything, would he?"

"Haha, very funny. When do you get here?"

"Open your door girl." She says as she ends the call.

I put my phone on the table and walk over to my door. Opening it up, I find her on the other side.

"Hey Panda." Is all she manages to get out before I crush her in a hug. She wraps her arms around me too, and we stand like this for I don't know how long.

"Hey, Apple," I reply.

"I cannot believe you still call me that, you know my name is Liv." She replies and I laugh.

"Right and my name is Panda, right?"

She looks at me and then slowly but surely nods her head, "yes."

People, meet my best friend Apple. Yeah, I know she said her name is Liv, but don't listen to her, she – never mind, her name is Apple. That's it. She is my Apple. We have been best friends since forever. Her mom and my mom "lived" in the same room at the hospital when we were born. That's when they met, and they have been best friends ever since. We are just carrying on their legacy. We have this plan, you see, they were – and still are, if anyone was wondering – best friend, now we are, and I promise you, when we get old enough to have kids, they **will** be best friends too.

Anyway, she is a surgeon just like me, yet there is a slight difference between what we do. She works on hearts, while I work on kids and mothers. Nevertheless, she is amazing at what she does and at everything else. Sometimes I get a little jealous of her, but don't tell her that. I love her to ends if I haven't made that clear yet though.

"So, how have you been Panda?" She asks, after putting her bag down on the floor and walking over to the couch.

"I have been good Apple, got to see Caleb and Christina," I reply sitting down opposite to her on the couch, with my legs crossed.

"Oooh, how are both them? I must say I miss Caleb." She replies and I smile.

"They are both good, but – "

"Caleb is still upset with you, isn't he?"

I nod. I can't do anything else. He never supported me going into the army, none of my family did. But, they are still _my_ family and I love them to bits, so I called Caleb when I came home three weeks ago, and we went out for lunch and slowly we were back to normal. That was until I found out yesterday that I was being deported again.

"They love you, they just don't want you to get hurt," Apple tells me. I nod.

"I know, but your brothers and sisters support you, along with your parents."

"Tommy is here, do you think they allowed him or wanted him to go into the army?" She asks and I shake my head. "Exactly, but then I joined and now they are slowly accepting the idea that two of their children decided to join the army, though, is still not easy for them."

"I know. You are right," I say, and she laughs. "You are always right."

"Okay, let's go out and see if we can go and find our crew yet." She says and I nod.

* * *

After a while of walking around the base, we found three guys who are joining us out tonight. Ole, Thomas, Herman. They all seem like really nice people, and I can't wait to meet the rest of the guys. Thomas is a surgeon like Apple and me, so we will be working a lot together, but we will still be around Herman and Ole.

We are seated at the bar as we all call it. However, there is no alcohol here, though I guess sometimes people wish there was. I included. We have been talking for about an hour, having ordered some French fries and soda as well. We are just getting to know each other a little, no one wants to talk about tonight or the days to come.

So far, I have learned that Thomas has a sister a few years younger than him and that he loves his job, even though, sometimes it gets a little hard. He has been working in the army for some time now, along with Herman. Thomas and Herman have been friends since they were small, just like Apple and me. Ole, has no siblings, but the same as all of us, loves his job, though his parents aren't really happy with his choice, same with my parents.

"Okay, we should get ready people, our plane leaves in about two hours," Apple says, and we all nod.

"Well, I guess we will see you later Liv and Tris," Herman replies, and we nod.

"See you guys later."

We walk towards our room and Apple smiles.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask her and she laughs.

"Nothing, except for the fact that Herman totally has the hots for you." She replies and I shake my head.

"You know me, I am not here for the guys," I reply, and she nods.

"I know, but that doesn't mean you aren't allowed to have a little fun once in a while."

"I know," I tell her and she laughs. "Let's just get our stuff and go down."

"Okay, whatever you say Panda."

* * *

Hey Apple and Panda," I hear someone say. I turn around and find Major Tom looking at us.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Apple asks.

"Hey," I reply and he smiles.

"Hey Panda, how're things going?"

"Things are good, you?"

"They are good. And nothing sis, you guys all set?" We both nod and he smiles. "Good. You guys are going to be a small group this time."

"Okay, who's our captain? Please tell me it's someone good." Apple says and I laugh. She is usually unhappy about Major Tom choices of our captains.

"It's Captain Ryan last time I checked." He replies and I laugh.

"Well, okay then," she replies. She looks at me and I try to stop laughing. "Stop, it's not funny you know, there is nothing I can do about this either."

Let me fill you in, Ryan is good friends with Tom and because Tom is Liv's sister, they have met a few times before, and Liv for the life of her, cannot stop her unrequited love for him. Because of her love for him, she has made a fool of herself quite a few times. They were all very funny. Trust me on this.

"I don't want to know." Is all Major Tom saying, which makes this all so much more funnier.

"You don't get to know either," Liv replies.

"Ah, there is my guy," Major Tom says and both Liv and I turn around. "Liv and Tris, this is Kornelius. He is joining you guys."

"I thought you said we were few this time," Apple replies.

"I did."

"Now we are six, seven with Ryan." She replies.

"It's Captain Ryan, Apple," I tell her, and she turns to me with an annoyed look. I smile. "I'm Tris," I say looking at Kornelius.

"Kornelius."

"Nice to meet you," I tell him, and he smiles.

* * *

 **A/N: HEY PEOPLE! Thank you guys for so much feedback! I love it and I really appreciate it all :P So, I have decided that each chapter I want to dedicate or give like a shout out to one of you people reading my story, and it's doesn't have to be anything like really serious, just if someone keeps reviewing and has been for the past chapters of my story or if someone just said something that means a lot, or generally if someone reviews and I know a lot of you do and it makes me smile. SO, I thought I should give it a try, and give something back to you guys when you guys me these amazing replies on my story. While we are at it, _I want to dedicate this chapter to you all for sticking with me even after I left you hanging for more than five months._ It means a lot that you still want to read this :)  
Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you guys liked this as well. Something a bit different, I know. Anyway, please review, favorite and follow and if you have any questions, please ask or PM me :)**

 **It'sHardIKnow:** Well, it's good that you think he's adorable :) I think he is too :) Anyway, you can keep asking yourself that, I don't want to tell you wanting... yet anyway :) You can keep guessing though, love hearing your thoughts :P

 **pphrts:** You're smart :) I am not saying anything though, but you might have to wait for the interrogation from Christina...

 **Cinder Luna:** You do realize that you make me smile every time you review! I don't really have any words, you are incredibly nice and you don't even know me. Anyway, you are in some ways right, I meant that she had already had the warm water in her cup, but added some cold/icy water, just, so she could the tea wasn't that warm... Anyway thanks for reviewing and I will definitely try to keep it up :)

 **Guest:** Thanks :) Hope this one was enjoyable as well :)

 **TheTrueDivergent:** Thank you :) Here's the next update :)

 **Joan of Snark:** Thank you! And thanks, my hands are getting better, really appreciate it :)


End file.
